Suits Maketh The Man
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Los Angeles; Sunday, to be exact. Most people were either out on picnics, sleeping in, or attending church services. It had taken some time, weeks of playful jabs at his expense, but Roy had finally managed to convince Cole to go shopping with him for some new suits. RoyxCole.


It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Los Angeles; Sunday, to be exact.

Most people were either out on picnics, sleeping in, or attending church services.

But, for Roy and Cole, it was a day off for them - a small slice of paradise away from the dark, gritty crime

that plagued their streets.

Cole had thought that the pair of them would do something more normal, such as going to the bar, or the

movies, or something of the sort...

But, no, it was something much more mundane than that.

It had taken some time, weeks of playful jabs at his expense, but Roy had finally managed to convince Cole

to go shopping with him for some new suits.

Cole still didn't understand why Roy kept getting on his case about his attire; he didn't need any more suits

right now, he _just_ bought a couple two months ago.

But, according to his partner, he was still 'dressing like a stuffy professor', and somehow that was a crime in

of itself. Putting his pride aside, he would humor the other man.

Anything to get this all over with, and maybe put a stop to those remarks...

He sat in his seat quietly, his hands neatly folded in his lap as the gentle breeze from his open window

teased a lock of his hair as Roy drove his beloved Cadillac.

Despite the sound of the rushing wind that filled his ears, Cole could still make out a piano tune that played

on the radio; Roy's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as his eyes watched the road.

"So, where are we going?" Cole asked, casting a glance at his fellow detective.

"Jamison & Boyle's," Roy replied simply, "high end stuff, real sharp - not like the rags the boys at

Central wear," he commented, his tone taking on a hint of smugness.

"I hardly think a man's attire matters in this job, I mean, we see so much of the pavement and we _do_ get

shot at; having expensive tastes is pointless," Cole remarked dismissively.

"You still got a thing or two to learn, Phelps," the brunette pointed out teasingly, "Clothes make the man,

don't you know? I don't know about you, but I always feel that I'm at my best when I wear the best I can

afford," he mused as he flicked at his salmon colored collar proudly.

"So, it's about confidence, then? Not prestige?" Cole raised an eyebrow curiously.

"If you want to look at it that way, sure, I guess..." his partner shrugged as he gently turned the steering

wheel to make a right turn down a street.

"So, you mean to tell me that all this time you've been trying to get me to change my suits because you

think I don't have confidence?" he scoffed, almost feeling offended.

"No, you'd just be more pleasant to look at in the morning before I've had my coffee - less depressing," Roy

deadpanned, a smirk beginning to form on the corner of his lips.

"Charming," Cole returned the tone in kind, "I'm just trying to be practical here."

"Don't be sore, Cole," his partner cooed jokingly, "I'm doing you a favor, you'll thank me later - promise."

\+ . + . + . + . + . + .

Cole had spent a good fifteen minutes browsing through the racks in the shop; and he had to restrain

himself from rolling his eyes when Roy insisted that he'd give the blacks and grays a rest and try colors for

a change. It was a foreign concept to him, actually...

He was used to wearing black or gray; they were proper, they cleaned well and they hid stains better.

At most, he would wear blue.

But he absolutely refused to wear all white or pink, it just didn't seem to fit his stature or skin tone.

And so, he grabbed an armful of the colors that he at least felt safe wearing to work - _if_ he bought them.

The first choice was a beige suit jacket over a white shirt, light brown slacks, and he even chose a kind of

creamy orange colored vest and yellow tie to offset the seriousness of the outfit.

He was sure that Stefan would be better at choosing 'fun' colors than him...

Roy, oddly, had a mixed reaction; the jacket was nice, good for his complexion, as he put it, but the yellow

tie was just too much. Well, at least half of the suit was bearable by Earle-standards.

He'll hang onto the jacket and vest, though; it really was a nice contrast to the darker suits in his closet.

The next composition was an olive green vest over an ivory colored shirt; the first choice for ties was a

black one that had a nice, smoky green pattern with little bits of red.

They both agreed that the tie might've been too dark for the green earth tones, but it could compliment

another suit he had. Cole insists that yellow would even up the colors a bit, though, and Roy reluctantly

agreed - but only slightly.

His lover still called him a Christmas tree, no surprise there...

Those were the only suits that really caught Cole's eye, but he humored Roy and tried on a two-toned gray

and blood orange jacket with a black tie that had white polka dots.

Roy felt that the reddish color looked very passionate, but Cole found it threatening and decided against it.

That was just about all that he could find in the store that was worthwhile; a lot of the stock looked too

fancy for his humble personality, or were just outright expensive.

He appreciated the effort Roy put in to try to help him, but, they just didn't much luck today.

With nothing left to try on, Cole hung the jackets up on a hook in the dressing room and the ties were

draped over the full length mirror that stood on the floor.

He slipped back into his well-loved black slacks, his white shirt, and his favorite black and gray pinstriped

vest before he began to readjust the knot in his tie as he peered at his reflection.

Some things just didn't need to be fussed with, he supposed...

\+ . + . + . + . + . + .

It had been awhile since Cole came out to show off the last suit he had picked out.

Sure, it had seemed like he had chosen at least five jackets, or a mesh of ties and slacks...Roy wasn't really

sure, he just knew there was a heap of clothing hung over Cole's arm when he first went into the dressing

room. But this, this was taking too long.

There was only so many times he could check his wristwatch.

To hell with it, he was going back there to see what was keeping his partner.

Roy got up from his seat on the plush armchair and strode over to the curtain, pushing it open before

closing it behind him as he stepped into the little cubicle.

Cole jumped a bit when the curtain was abruptly wrenched open, his fingers stilled in buttoning the cuffs of

a white shirt, "Roy-" he began to chastise the brunette.

"I got tired of waiting," Roy interrupted the blonde, closing the distance between them in a few short steps.

Roy got a good look at Cole as he stood behind him, paying particularly close attention to those sweet

cheeks, giving his lover a pat for good measure.

Cole's eyes grew wide at the smack that greeted his hindquarters, his brows drawing down in a

disapproving frown; a pink blush coloring his features.

He met Cole's eyes in the mirror, his hands clasping over his partner's shoulders.

"Looking sharp," he spoke approvingly as he eyed the gray pinstriped vest Cole wore, a purr escaping his

throat as his hands trailed down Cole's arms before encircling him in an embrace.

Roy was used to his partner wearing drab gray clothes to work, it made him look old-fashioned and far too

modest. He had tried to get him to try other fashion tastes; he wanted to encourage him be proud of what he

was born with and - dare he say it? - _live a little_...

The gray and black outfit his lover wore was still a far cry from pastels, but he looked very sleek and

charming.

Fuck, he'd be damned if he didn't admit that it turned him on.

Cole's heart skipped a beat when he felt his lover's hands move up his torso, settling on his pectorals.

His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Roy's breath on his neck, tickling his skin, biting his own lip as Roy

sunk his teeth into the soft flesh.

"The things I could do to you right now..." Roy whispered in Cole's ear, kissing the small area between his

ear and hairline. He saw himself in the mirror, grinning with mirth, as he watched his partner relax his

composure; his deep, blue eyes half-open in a dreamlike daze.

"Is that something you're interested in, _detective?_ " the brunette posed the question, his fingers beginning to

move in slow, deliberate circles around Cole's nipples.

Cole opened his mouth to answer, and could barely repress a whimper when Roy pinched him.

Roy continued to kiss the other man on the neck as he worked him over, taking delight in the fact that those

nipples began to harden and jut out sharply from beneath the white shirt and pinstriped vest.

"We really shouldn't-" Cole murmured, biting into his fist when one of Roy's hands clasped the front of his

pants, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"But, I'm starting to open up to the idea, maybe..." Cole mused.

Roy tsked, "That's not good enough for me, Cole," he teased, "I want to know how bad you want it."

Cole released a shuddering breath, the throbbing in his cock becoming all the more distracting.

The reality that they were still in a public space never escaped him; he knew this was risky.

It was so lewd, and the very real threat of exposure and embarrassment was there, but...

Well, Roy always had a way with making these escapades - these 'challenges', as he put it - look so

tantalizing. At first, it was the car in an abandoned lot, then it was the men's room in the Blue Room.

But this was so much more open, there was literally three thin walls and a curtain to hide them.

The silence in the shop was only occasionally pierced by the idle chatter of employees helping customers, a

cash register ringing up purchases, and the sound of cars driving by when the door opened.

If he and Roy were discovered...

He was nervous, he wouldn't deny that; but, at this very moment it was a tough choice between getting it

over with or walking out there with his erection visible to the world.

He could be quiet, right?

He had been with Roy for awhile and knew all his tricks, it would be easy to keep silent.

Cole licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open in ecstasy when Roy

squeezed and released his arousal in a maddening rhythm, " _Fuck me_ , Earle...Just _do it_ ," he hissed.

"That's what I like to hear, beautiful," Roy chuckled before moving his partner until he had his back

pressed against the wall, pinning his wrists above either side of his head before capturing his lips in a

searing kiss.

A soft sound escaped Cole's throat at the sudden movement, inhaling sharply when he felt Roy's leg move

in between his legs and push up against him; his fingers curled into tight fists at the contact.

Roy always loved this position; it kept his lover at bay while he could shower him with all sorts of attention

and drive him wild in the sack.

Here, though, was much different - much more amusing.

Poor Cole was a shivering mess against that gray wall as he tried to stay upright, his hips frantically trying

to rub against Roy's leg and would whine when it was pulled away from him.

Roy let go of one of Cole hands so he could tug on his tie, pulling it down just enough to loosen the collar

to make the blonde more comfortable. Then he undid the top four buttons on his shirt before sliding his

hand inside and taking hold of one of Cole's nipples.

They had plenty of time, and he was eager to make it last as long as possible.

Taking the brunette by surprise, Cole brushed his fingertips along the other detective's pants, the corner of

his mouth turning up in a grin in satisfaction when Roy bit his lip to suppress a groan as he leaned forward

to rest his forehead against the wall.

To return the favor, Roy's fingers slid a little lower than usual to try and tease the base of Cole's member,

instead pressing up against the space between his cock and his pretty ass.

Cole's eyes widened and he openly moaned at the unfamiliar sensation, his back arching off the wall.

Roy clapped a hand over his lover's mouth to cut him off, shushing him.

"Is everything alright in there?" a young woman's voice called out from the other side of the curtain.

The pair of them made eye contact, with Cole looking terrified out of his mind and Roy silently cursed.

"Fine, just fine," he answered back, listening carefully as the footsteps got further away.

"Shit, that was close..." he sighed in relief as he removed his hand from the blonde's face.

"Maybe we should stop while we're ahead, Roy, this is getting risky," Cole suggested.

"No way," he complained, "we can't stop now, it's just getting good," he spoke as he looked around the

small dressing room for something to help them.

"Your tie..." Roy mused as he eyed the black accessory that dangled loosely from his partner's neck, "We

can use this," he answered with eagerness as he slid it up over Cole's head.

Cole's protest was silenced as the garment was slipped over his lips with the ends fastened securely behind

his head, the sound of satin rubbing against satin with such finality was oddly enticing to him.

Roy hummed at his handwork before pecking the other man on the cheek, "Now we're ready."

It was a pity he wouldn't be able to hear Cole's voice, though, that was one of his favorite things when they

got together like this.

He had to admit that he actually liked seeing Cole gagged like that; he even entertained the idea of binding

Cole's wrists behind his back and bending him over a table.

Unfortunately, they weren't exactly equipped for that.

But, there was always next time...

"Are you ready, partner?" Roy asked, waiting for a nod of confirmation before unbuckling Cole's belt,

sinking to his knees on the floor as he pulled his lover's cock out from within his pants.

Roy sucked on the tip of Cole's member, smiling when Cole squirmed against the wall, eliciting a small

whine out of him from behind the gag.

He slowly trailed his hands up Cole's thighs, cupping his ass before gently kneading his fingertips into the

tender flesh. Roy applied a bit more suction to Cole's pulsing member between his lips as he looked up at

the blonde.

Cole was a real sight to see; his vest and shirt opened to reveal just a bit of his neck and upper chest, his

hands braced against the wall to keep his balance, and those gorgeous eyes looking down at him eagerly.

He waited to see Cole's chest rise and fall as he took shallow breaths, waiting for Roy to continue his

ministrations; and that's when he took the whole length into his mouth and bobbed his head earnestly.

Cole moaned despite the gag, watching Roy suck on him.

The mixture of those sensations and staring into Roy's sharp, blue gaze made his face burn up; he had to

look away to try to attempt gain his composure - somewhat.

And he was able to get a better angle of the show in the mirror right next to them; he swallowed thickly as

he got a good look at Roy's chiseled face just as he pulled his mouth off before stroking his cock in his fist.

Cole's eyes fell shut as his head dropped against the wall with an audible bang, causing Roy to pause out of

concern before starting up again.

"You like that, huh?" Roy purred, his ego fueled by his lover's grunt of approval, his palm pressing up

against Cole's testicles before taking him into his mouth once more.

Judging from how twitchy Cole's legs were becoming, he didn't have much longer.

Which was fine by him, because his knees were getting sore from the tiled floor of the dressing room.

Cole swore he saw stars as he came, his back arching off the wall as he bit his lip to try to stifle his groan,

sighing in relief and closing his eyes to rest a bit.

He made it, it seemed impossible but he actually got through it without drawing too much attention.

Roy swallowed Cole's essence without complaint, figuring that that was better than leaving behind any

evidence of what they had just done.

He tucked his fellow detective's cock back into his pants and fixed his clothing before standing up, "Now,

that's better, isn't it?" he quietly teased as he untied Cole's tie from his head, grabbing his chin to peck him

on the lips.

"Better than I expected, yes," Cole agreed, smiling pleasantly back at the other man as he stepped forward

from the wall, bending his knees experimentally to relieve some of the strain.

He noticed that there was still a problem to take care of, however; namely, the bulge that was still present

in Roy's trousers, "And just what are we going to do about you?" he chuckled.

Roy did feel a bit uncomfortable below the belt, but he already had some fun making Cole squirm and a

part of him was a bit concerned that they were beginning to overstay their welcome.

People might start getting ideas...

Besides, he got what he wanted from the place, he was ready to move on.

"Don't worry about me, I've got other plans for us once we get out of here," he replied nonchalantly as he

straightened the collar of his jacket, "Grab what you want and meet me at the front, I'll pay."

Cole furrowed his brows thoughtfully as he fixed his tie, trying to ease the wrinkles.

Other plans, huh?

It seemed that Roy was not only adventurous, but also very patient - when it came to his libido, anyway.

"By the way," Roy began as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, "Keep what you have on, you

look _good_ ," he gestured to Cole's suit before opening the curtain and heading towards the register.

Cole blinked in confusion; if Roy always despised his clothing, then why was he so affected by the suit he

had worn when they came here?

Then there wasn't really any need to come here...

Cole scoffed incredulously, his arms dropping to his sides uselessly.

Still, this outing had proven to be very eventful; and he liked the idea of having one more suit added to his

wardrobe for variety.

But, even more interesting, he was tempted to try using those ties again in the bedroom, he was sure the

possibilities were practically endless.

Roy did mention to him in the past to live a little more dangerously, after all...

\+ . + . + . + . + . + .

Long time no see, everyone!

I apologize again for the delays, the holidays had been very busy and I've been taking a bit of a vacation.

I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, though, and it is proving to be a little difficult since I haven't

written any smut since...October 2014, going by the story listings on my page.

I should probably explain the reason for that: I'm trying to sharpen my writing skills and try other themes,

and not just write about sex - not that that's bad in any way!

I'm trying to stay true to the noir theme; I've been watching movies and reading books to get a feel for the

culture, history, and spirit of that time period. And, because I've been doing that, I haven't done much smut.

So, I imagine that the build up was a bit wonky for this fic.

I actually wrote different chunks of the story at a time instead of just writing straight through the whole

thing. I started at the very beginning but lost my mojo and got stuck so I moved on to the smut since it was

faster to write out and then wrote the ending.

After that, I tweaked the beginning and wrote the 'dress-up' section that led up to the steamy material...

It was just a weird turn of events, but I guess I did what I had to to get it finished - yay!

And this is the first ever romantic fic that I've written with Roy and Cole, so, it was a really interesting

experiment. A friend and I had discussed the idea of Roy and Cole going to a suit shop last summer; I don't

remember all the details, so I just threw it together over the course of three days (Sorry, I'm rusty - but not

 _the_ Rusty you're thinking of! Haaa).

So, you can think of this as a collaboration from the both of us!

I know that I used to be able to write four fics in a month (And I'm talking about the period of time when I

wrote stories for RE: Revelations), but ever since I took up cosplay and got back into my art, I haven't had

as much energy for writing the last couple of years, I'm afraid.

Regardless, I hope to do much more writing this year - at least one, if not two, stories a month.

Until next time!

Lin


End file.
